Avengers Unleashed
Avengers Unleashed is an American animated TV Series based on the comic book Marvel superhero team of the same name. The show shares the same animation of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but it is a reboot as well. Summary See also: List of episodes in Avengers Unleashed The show follows the Avengers (consisting of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Captain Marvel, Black Widow, Wasp, Black Panther, Hawkeye and Hulk and joined by Spider-Man and his friends) protecting the Earth against random threat such as the supervillains including Spider-Man’s foes - consisting of the Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Vulture, Scorpion and Rhino), Green Goblin and Venom - the forces of Hydra led by Captain America’s notorious nemesis the Red Skull and more. Thanos, who longs to inflict his will in the universe but sees the Avengers as a threat to his future, is also one of the powerful villains the Avengers must stand against. Characters and Voice Actors Heroes Avengers * Captain America / Steve Rogers (voiced by Roger Craig Smith), the leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!, but wearing a costume based on the one worn by Chris Evans’ character in Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Iron Man / Tony Stark (voiced by Mick Wingert), the second-in command and benefactor of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!. His most used armor is detailed after the one worn in Avengers: Infinity War. * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (voiced by Scott Porter), a 20-year-old brilliant physics graduate at Columbia University and a prodigy in Pym Industries who developed spider-like abilities from a genetically-modified spider and uses them to take up the persona of a spider-based vigilante protecting New York City from its criminal underworld. He joins the Avengers after, with help from his friends and the Phoenix Corps, bringing them back from the Future world to the Present Day and helping them defeat Kang the Conqueror and the Thunderbolts. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!. His first costume has the same details as in the comics while his Phoenix Corps mark is detailed after the one worn by Tom Holland’s character in Captain America: Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming. * Thor (voiced by Travis Willingham), an Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!. His armor is based on the one worn by Chris Hemsworth’s character in the 2012 Avengers film. * Hulk / Bruce Banner (voiced by Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk) and Nolan North (as Bruce Banner)), an Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!. * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (voiced by Jennifer Hale), an Avenger and a U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!, but without her mask. * Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (voiced by Laura Bailey), an Avenger and highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!, but with the same costume as in Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Wasp / Janet Van Dyne (voiced by Colleen Villard), an Avenger and a college student who works with Hank Pym at Greyburn College in New York City. She became Wasp after she was bitten by an mutated wasp. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!. * Black Panther / T’Challa (voiced by James C. Mathis III), an Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. He is also armed with his Vibranium Armor, which absorbs kinetic energy and redirects it into a Sonic Wave Pulse. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!. His suit is based on the one worn by Chadwick Boseman’s character in the 2018 film. * Hawkeye / Clint Barton (voiced by Troy Baker), an Avenger and master archer working as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Appearance: Visually the same as in Avengers: EMH!, but wearing the same costume worn by Jeremy Renner in the MCU. * Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Ashley Johnson), an Avenger and Peter’s love interest who became the host of Light Phoenix. She joined the team after helping Peter and the rest of their friends bring back the Avengers and defeat Kang and the Thunderbolts. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers, but tooned after the female characters in Avengers: EHM!. * White Swan / Gwen Stacy (voiced by Mae Whitman), an Avenger and Peter’s 15-year-old step-cousin (whose widowed father George Stacy is married to Peter’s aunt May). After being struck by a power-laced diamond shard during the Thunderbolts’ battle with Arnim Zola, Gwen was given with the shard’s absorbed powers (including Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy (from Wanda Maximoff), Electricity (from Max Dillon) and the ability to turn her body and skin into pure indestructible diamond (she can also turn her arms into weapons (similar to the Carnage symbiote hosts) at this state)) and becomes the new heroine White Swan and joins the Avengers after helping end the Thunderbolts’ tyranny, defeat Kang and bring back the Avengers. ** Appearance: She is visually a teenage variant of her appearances in the comics. Her White Swan attire is a one piece leotard (with a blue gem in the chest) with pairs of long boots and gloves, a cloak and a tiara mask (all of it colored in White). Her lips’ color is pink (when in her civilian identity) and blue (when in the form of White Swan). * Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (voiced by Ashly Burch), Mary Jane's best friend and roommate who became Spider-Man's crime-fighting partner Black Cat after gaining Cat-like abilities from a ancient mystic treasure within the Tomb of Isis and being given by T'Challa a necklace which can protect for her a Black Cat suit of her own. She joins the Avengers after helping defeat the Thunderbolts and bring back the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in Spectacular Spider-Man, though some white parts of her costume are made to look like a one piece leotard. As in Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers and Avengers: New Heroes’ Time, her civilian identity consists of her being a blond haired green eyed teenager. * Falcon / Sam Wilson (voiced by Bumper Robinson), an Avenger and former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack, which is upgraded into a Falcon-themed armor by Peter and Jean, who recruit him as one of the first members of the new Phoenix Corps. ** Appearance: Visually the same as in Avengers: EMH!. His armor is initially similar to the one worn in MCU until, after being recruited to the Phoenix Corps, it resembles the one worn by him in Avengers: Ultron Revolution. * Goliath / Dr. Hank Pym (voiced by Wally Wingert), an Avenger and Peter’s college teacher and mentor as well as the benefactor of the Avengers, entomologist, and physicist who became the original Ant-Man after discovering the subatomic particles which make the transformation of size possible. ** Appearance: Visually the same as in Avengers: EMH!. His Goliath suit is based on the one worn by Bill Foster in the comics. * Vision (voiced by David Kaye), an Avenger and a android created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Mind Stone. He was created by A.I.M. to destroy the Avengers, but due to the consciousness of J.A.R.V.I.S. still remaining loyal to Stark Industries and the Avengers, Vision instead joins the Avengers. ** Appearance: Based on Paul Bettany's character in MCU, but tooned after his appearance in Avengers: EMH!. * F.R.I.D.A.Y. (voiced by Jennifer Hale), the Avengers’ A.I. System. ** Appearance: None. * Tigra / Greer Grant (voiced by Kimberly Brooks), Falcon's love interest and a teenager who was ingested with stolen Oscorp Serum by HYDRA agents and turned into a Tiger-themed Werecat. She has a Technologic Necklace which she uses to disguise herself into her human form. ** Appearance: A teenage variant of her classic appearance in the comics. In her human form, she is an Caucasian teenager with a Red Hair and Violet Eyes. * Ant-Man / Scott Lang (voiced by Josh Keaton), an Avenger and a redeemed petty thief who reemerged as a hero and prodigy of Pym Industries, becoming the next Ant-Man after Doctor Pym. ** Appearance: Based on Paul Rudd's character in MCU, but tooned after his appearance in Avengers: EMH!. * F.R.I.D.A.Y. (voiced by Jennifer Hale), the Avengers’ A.I. System. * She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters (voiced by Eliza Dushku), the Hulk's cousin who shares his same powers. ** Appearance: Based on her looks in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., but animated after the female characters in Avengers: EMH! and wearing the A-Force Costume. * Redwing, a magically enhanced Inhuman peregrine falcon raised by Queen Andrea as a member of the Phoenix Corps. After the Thunderbolts' defeat, he joins the Avengers as Redwing's sidekick. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: New Heroes’ Time. Supporting Characters Avengers Academy Students * Reptil / Humberto Lopez (voiced by Antony Del Rio), a student in Avengers Academy who can turn his body into Dinosaur-like body parts. ** Appearance: Based on his looks in Marvel Super Hero Adventure: Frost Fight!. * Mantis (voiced by Jessica DiCicco), a 10-year-old alien girl with the abilities of Empathy, Superhuman Leaping and Plant Manipulation. She is initially a trainee of the Thunderbolts until she leaves after feeling mistreated and hated by the (false) heroes and then, finds comfort with Mary Jane and Felicia and eventually joins the Avengers Academy. ** Appearance: She is a child variant of her original comic-book counterpart and wears a one piece leotard version of Pom Klementieff's character in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and Avengers: Infinity War. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (voiced by Kathreen Khavari), a young Inhuman girl who developed the abilities of Size/Shape shifting and Healing factor after exposing herself to the Terrigen Mist on Earth and she uses them to take up the persona of her childhood idol Carol Danvers' former alter-ego and to protect her homestead from its criminal underworld. ** Appearance: Based on her looks in the original comics. * ** Appearance: * ** Appearance: * ** Appearance: * ** Appearance: Phoenix Corps * Jean Grey (voiced by Kari Wahlgren), a mutant with Telekinesis and Telepathy who was the former host of the two halves (Light and Dark) of the Phoenix Force. She is the commander of the Phoenix Corps. ** Appearance: Based on her looks in X-Men: Evolution, but wearing her White Phoenix of the Crown suit. * ** Appearance: * ** Appearance: * ** Appearance: * ** Appearance: * ** Appearance: * ** Appearance: Villains Individuals * Thanos (voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.), an intergalactic tyrant who longs to inflict his will on all of reality. ** Appearance: Based on Josh Brolin's performance in MCU. * ** Appearance: * ** Appearance: Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Animation Category:Iago PUC's ideas